Flat-panel display devices, for example plasma, liquid crystal and electroluminescent (EL) displays have been known for some years and are widely used in electronic devices to display information and images. EL display devices rely upon thin-film layers of materials coated upon a substrate, and include organic, inorganic and hybrid inorganic-organic light-emitting diodes (LEDs). The thin-film layers of materials can include, for example, organic materials, quantum dots, fused inorganic nano-particles, electrodes, conductors, and silicon or metal oxide electronic components as are known and taught in the LED art. Such devices employ both active-matrix and passive-matrix control schemes and can employ a plurality of light-emitting elements. The light-emitting elements are typically arranged in two-dimensional arrays with a row and a column address for each light-emitting element and having a data value associated with each light-emitting element to emit light at a brightness corresponding to the associated data value.
However, such displays suffer from a variety of defects that limit the quality of the displays. In particular, EL displays suffer from non-uniformities in the light-emitting elements. These non-uniformities can be attributed to both the light emitting materials in the display and, for active-matrix displays, to variability in the thin-film transistors used to drive the light emitting elements.
It is known in the prior art to measure the performance of each pixel in a display and then to correct for the performance of the pixel to provide a more uniform output across the display. U.S. Pat. No. 6,081,073 entitled “Matrix Display with Matched Solid-State Pixels” by Salam granted Jun. 27, 2000 describes a display matrix with a process and control means for reducing brightness variations in the pixels. This patent describes the use of a linear scaling method for each pixel based on a ratio between the brightness of the weakest pixel in the display and the brightness of each pixel. However, this approach will lead to an overall reduction in the dynamic range and brightness of the display and a reduction and variation in the bit depth at which the pixels can be operated.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,473,065 B1 entitled “Methods of improving display uniformity of organic light emitting displays by calibrating individual pixel” by Fan issued Oct. 29, 2002 describes methods of improving the display uniformity of an OLED. In order to improve the display uniformity of an OLED, the display characteristics of all organic-light-emitting-elements are measured, and calibration parameters for each organic-light-emitting-element are obtained from the measured display characteristics of the corresponding organic-light-emitting-element. The calibration parameters of each organic-light-emitting-element are stored in a calibration memory. The technique uses a combination of look-up tables and calculation circuitry to implement uniformity correction. However, the described approaches require either a lookup table providing a complete characterization for each pixel, or extensive computational circuitry within a device controller. This is likely to be expensive and impractical in most applications.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved method of providing uniformity in an EL display that overcomes these objections.